24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Articles for deletion/Archive
This is the Archive of rejected article deletion proposals. Rejected nominations Jim Nichols - I made this article, but immediately I realized that it wasn't necessary since there were a lot of other names being called out by Ned. Comp25 23:02, 7 October 2008 (UTC) : Believe it or not, most of those names warrant crew and character articles. It's good you made the page for Nichols, and I'm certain that Proudhug and Simon will agree! 23:07, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :: Indubitably. --Proudhug 23:23, 7 October 2008 (UTC) This archive — Seems silly, doesn't it? I want to delete an archive of things which weren't deleted. But seriously, I am nominating it for the same reason that Proudhug nominated the Featured Article voting archive: we don't need archives since the History page here archives all the votes automatically. – Blue Rook 23:55, 22 June 2008 (UTC)talk : This page has a specific useful purpose, though. It was created as a reference for people who might innocently re-try to delete articles. For example, someone might nominate Chess for deletion, not realizing it's already been nominated before. Reading that page might prevent that, but if it doesn't we have a handy reference for previously provided reasons not to delete it and why the deletion didn't happen. --Proudhug 01:13, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :: Good enough for me! – Blue Rook 03:44, 23 June 2008 (UTC)talk Cougar - Do I need to explain this one? --Pyramidhead 07:47, 23 August 2007 (UTC) : Deleted in accordance with the "unnamed character" article policy. --Deege515 05:25, 24 August 2007 (UTC)\ :: But there should be an entry for cougars, because there simply was one in 24. That article needs to be restructured, not deleted: the entry for Ambassador has the brief summary of what an ambassador is, then lists the ambassadors that have appeared. The entry for cougar should say "A cougar is a species of wild cat that inhabits forested areas..." and then has a Day 2 sub-section, showing the picture that was uploaded, with something like "a cougar appeared during Day 2, which threatened Kim Bauer who was trapped in a snare. It departed and Kim was later rescued by Lonny McRae". I agree that the article inappropriately treated the cougar like a named character, but think that the entry should exist (despite the fact that the whole cougar arc sucked) yet in a different form, with a restructured approach. Along those lines, it seems appropriate that there can be a Dog entry, since Jack after all was attacked by Joseph Wald's dog. I would do this myself to show what I mean, but I'm on vacation and forgot to mail myself my acct password. 152.3.227.175 16:58, 25 August 2007 (UTC) (Blue Rook, not logged in, on vacation) ::: I have recreated the Cougar page along the lines of a non-character article entry. It now does not to violate the "unnamed character" policy (but does satisfy the presence of a'' cougar in the show). If there are any problems, edit away. – Blue Rook 04:05, 1 September 2007 (UTC)talk 'Placerita Canyon' - wasn't mentioned directly, only "Placerita Canyon Road." --Proudhug 22:14, 13 July 2007 (UTC) : Sounds good. Should it be a redirect to the identical material renamed "Placerita Canyon Road", though? – Blue Rook 09:14, 18 August 2007 (UTC)talk :: I made the move. To admins: I vote we protect the redirect instead of deleting it. It's been vandalized and moved to "Placenta Canyon" by a repeat vandal, and may just be another target in the future if we leave it alone. There are no drawbacks to protecting it so far as I can see since no one is going to edit that redirect anyway. – Blue Rook 00:47, 22 October 2007 (UTC)talk : No, it shouldn't be a redirect. PCR needs to be its own article, and not what it currently is. See the PCR talk page. --Proudhug 00:51, 22 October 2007 (UTC) 'Cat's Claw' - Is nothing more than a disambiguation page. Keeps Cat's Claw links from going to 24 Declassified: Cat's Claw --Protocol Red 13:27, 16 June 2007 (UTC) : Good catch. I've fixed the problem. --Proudhug 13:41, 16 June 2007 (UTC) 'Mark Kanar' or 'Marc Kaner' - One of these pages is write and the other isn't. I'm not sure which, but the wrong one should be deleted. -WarthogDemon 02:33, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :I'll redirect Kaner to Kanar, which is what IMDB lists it as, but since it's a misspelling, I'm going to leave the redirect up, as it may be useful. - Xtreme680 03:05, 14 June 2006 (UTC) 'United Kingdom' - Mentioned once that anyone knows of, everything you need to know about it already contained in other articles. : This isn't a zero-information topic like the Sahara. We actually know some stuff happened here. It just needs to be rewritten. --Proudhug 01:48, 14 June 2006 (UTC) The following are all Research Files that are either copied directly from Fox or have a blank page. Delete them and I'll recreate any of them as needed during the Research File revamp: *'Dissociative amnesia' *'Implanted tracking device' *'Night vision' *'Stealth bomber' *'Stun Guns and Tasers''' *'Suicide capsule' *'Voice generator' Thanks in advance! -Kapoli 22:18, 9 June 2006 (UTC) : Some of them were worth deleting, some of them can just be moved or added to. There's no need deleting them and then creating them again. And... Tracy Zigler? --Proudhug 22:23, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::Whoops, I copied a chunk of the "Orphaned pages" list and pasted it over here and forgot to delete Tracy Zigler!! Sorry! -Kapoli 22:26, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::Crap, I didn't mean to include "Stun Guns and Tasers" either! Geez, sorry! I'm tired and not paying attention, I guess! -Kapoli 22:27, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :::Yea, sorry about that, some of them I think I just sort of thought we should keep around and then forgot about them when I started cutting down on the research files page. - Xtreme680 08:21, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Blowfish algorithm - see Talk:Blowfish_algorithm. : Hmm... It seems Zhoul is trying to make the article worthy of existence. It still needs to be edited down, but it seems there may be enough information on the subject. --Proudhug 05:29, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Henry - Unecessary ambiguation page. -WarthogDemon 19:58, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :That's not necessary. We can move Xtreme680 20:09, 19 May 2006 (UTC) ::I can simply move Henry (Day 1) into Henry even though it's being used? -WarthogDemon 20:13, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :::Indeed, I will do it right now, but it has to be the old fashioned way. Just a sec. - Xtreme680 20:46, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Michael S. Chernuchin- He's a writter on 24. He was listed as Michael S. Chernuchin on one EpGuide, and Michael Chernuchin (no middle initial) on another Ep.Guide. : Was he credited as both on screen, do you know? --Proudhug 03:09, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Day 5 6:00am-7:00am - I don't see a reason for this page yet. -CWY2190 14:42, 22 April 2006 (UTC) : Keep. I don't see a problem with creatinig placeholders for future episodes, as long as they aren't too far in advance. --Randy Johnston 18:14, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :: As long as the page doesn't contain spoiler information, it should be fine. There's no point in it existing right now, but since it now does, there's really no point in deleting it, only to have it be created again in a month. --Proudhug 19:30, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Government - Duh, if anyone doesn't know what a "government" is, they probably can't follow the show. --StBacchus 15 April 2006 : You could make the same argument about Memory Alpha including articles on common knowledge stuff like Captain or Space. The purpose of Wiki 24 is to archive all information from and about 24. Government is a big part of what 24 is, so it for sure needs an article here. That said, the article definitely needs to be rewritten (or written, as the case may be). The article needs to explain what "government" is within the context of the 24''verse, not just some real-life definition cut-n-paste from Wikipedia. --Proudhug 15:46, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm, okay. I'll give it a shot. Thanks for the guidance. --StBacchus 17 April 2006 :::Okay, I deleted the link here because I put a lot of time into that page and I don't want it to be deleted anymore! --StBacchus 22 April 2006 'Petra Wright' - I know that Proudhug set this page up, but as much as I love/respect/adore him, I don't see the point in putting up an actor page that doesn't have a character page to go along with it. - Xtreme680 ::I disagree. I think we should try and get every actor who appears on ''24, no matter how small their role, a page. That way the wiki is complete. - Willo ::: I agree with Willo. The point of Wiki 24 is to be as complete as possible, even if it means creating articles that don't really have much or any original information on them. In the case of characters like this, I'd planned for there to be pages set up like on Memory Alpha which list unnamed characters in categories, such as "Unnamed CTU agents", "Unnamed characters", and "Unnamed terrorists". --Proudhug 18:27, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Chess - There's just no reason for us to explain this game. It has appeared in one episode, but there's no reason we need a page on it, a wikipedia link would be better served. --Xtreme680 Category:Wiki 24 : The game was featured on the show and mentioned in another episode, therefore I think it has a place here. However, I'd recommend only including relevant information to the show. We don't need to explain how the game works. --Proudhug 03:02, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :: I second the nomination for Chess, also. There's only one relevant piece of information, and it's already on the episode page. --StBacchus 15 April 2006 : I don't understand why you want this deleted. Surely redundancy can't be a ligitimate reason for deletion of an article. As I said chess was mentioned in a later episode, too. The way I figure it, anything that was mentioned or shown prominently on the show deserves inclusion. Real-life items are tricky because they need to focus on how it relates specifically to and was used on the show, but I still think most of them should be included here for the sake of completeness. --Proudhug 15:46, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ::Okay. I guess if every actor ever on the show can/should have a page, so can chess. I just didn't see it as prominent. (It's not like, say, Twin Peaks, where most of the second season involves a chess game.) Does anyone know which episode had the mention? --StBacchus 17 April 2006 Category:Wiki 24